


sunset lover

by seoulshua (foreverchwe)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, hansol plays overwatch, jisoo is real sneaky here but so is hansol heheh, non-au, so they’re still idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverchwe/pseuds/seoulshua
Summary: hansol has a picture of jisoo as his lockscreen.little does he know jisoo has pretty much done the same.





	sunset lover

**Author's Note:**

> hi please follow me on tumblr if u enjoyed this!! it’s my first work in kpop so i’m,, very excited but i’m gonna write more jisol cause it’s my otp u just watch  
> @keithkoganeissupergay if u wanna hmu on tumblr and scream abt jisol

it was quiet.

  
way too quiet.

  
he’d assumed everyone else had gone to sleep, due to the nearly echoing silence that had begun to ring in his ears. the volume on the tv was low, and the only thing that he could hear was noises of gunshots and voice lines. overwatch was the only thing he could really think of doing. everyone else would try and use netflix to watch dramas, but only 2 people could use it at a time. hansol had claimed the tv, not letting anyone else try and use it.

  
but now it was late into the night, and only light snoring could be heard other than the chirping of nearby birds.   
he knew he wasn’t supposed to eat so late, as the manager had told them. but an empty cup noodles container was on the coffee table in front of him and it was nearing 3 am. they didn’t have anything scheduled for the next day so he thought he’d be able to stay up for longer.

  
hansol swears he hears light footsteps echoing in the hallway to his left, but he ignores it and goes back to his game. it’s competitive, and should take up his entire focus, but it doesn’t. he keeps staring down at his phone, then back at the tv. the match ends and their team wins, letting hansol place the sweat ridden controller onto the table in front of him. he runs a hand over his face with a sigh, stretching over the back of the couch.

  
he leans his head into his hands, elbows supported by knees. it’s quiet again, only the ambience of the overwatch title screen filling up the room. he reaches over and turns off the tv, picking up his phone from the coffee table.

  
now this time he really thinks he hears something. there’s light crinkling of clothing, creaking in the floor boards and maybe a yawn, but he can’t put his finger on it.

  
he presses the home button, screen lighting up and showing the time and his lockscreen.

  
it’s a picture of jisoo, the one they most recently took for director’s cut. it’s slightly low quality due to the picture being more like a computer wallpaper than a phone screen.

  
he can still remember the day he put it there. it was right after they had a meeting with management about the comeback stages, and they got sent back to the dorms. hansol had laid in his room, scrolling endlessly through a blog he’d found that was dedicated to only posting pictures of jisoo. he found the one he liked the best, one he’d seen jisoo posing for after a few of them had gone up to shoot already.

  
he’d just realized he zoned out thinking of his lockscreen, though more importantly jisoo. he didn’t know if it was a thought of idolizing, affection or love, but he knew he thought of jisoo more than any of the other members. he doesn’t mean to, it just happens that way.

  
they can connect with eachother easier, both being half americans. they can speak english without the other members noticing, tease eachother with slang no one else gets. it’s just.. quite fun being around him.

  
he presses his home button once more, screen lighting up and showing that picture of jisoo that he appreciates so much. hansol goes to open his phone, interrupted by a curious voice behind him.

  
there’s weight on the back of the couch, and a soft english sentence being spoken.

  
“why am i your lockscreen?”

  
hansol drops his phone.

  
his mouth dries, barely being able to get the words out to explain himself. he can’t look up at jisoo right now. he just can’t bring himself to do so. he swallows nervously, head dropping down to face the ground.

  
“you weren’t supposed to see that.”

  
he rasps, voice coming out nearly scratchy.

jisoo chuckles from behind him. it’s soft, but he can hear the enthusiastic and clear tone in his voice.

  
“i understand, it’s okay..” jisoo mutters. “at least i’m smarter to put you as my homescreen rather than lock. cause then nobody but me can see it...” hansol can’t help but look towards jisoo, a confused but more so curious look on his face.

  
“what..?” he questions, watching as jisoo smirks and slides his phone out of his pocket. he lets hansol peer at the electronic as he unlocks it, revealing the homescreen to be a picture of him supposedly taken by a fansite. a sly smirk is still plastered onto jisoo’s face, supporting his head on his hand. hansol is at a loss of words, his mouth hanging open as his gaze wanders around the room, but ultimately ends up locking contact with jisoo.

  
“does this mean what i think it means? because if so then we’re gonna have a really hard time keeping this u—“ hansol is cut off by jisoo placing a finger to his lips.

  
“you talk too much sometimes.” jisoo whispers, leaning over the couch more so his and hansol’s face are nearly centimetres apart. everything is moving so fast, and hansol’s heart is beating so fast. his thoughts are racing, because this was really the first time he was about to kiss someone and it actually meant something.

  
because sure, he’d kissed girls in kindergarten just as they played house together, but that was it.

  
and as hansol was lost in his thoughts, soft lips touched his own and noses were bumped together in the almost perfectly awkward way. hansol’s eyes flutter closed, hands finding their way to the sides of jisoo’s face. to be honest, he’s been waiting for this for a while, but just never admitted it to himself before. he really had grown infatuated for jisoo. the way he presents himself, the way he sings. the way his smile turns wider than the sun when he laughs. just the small things.

  
but as soon as it began, it ended.  
jisoo pulls away, rubbing his lips together in the way you do when applying lipstick. hansol is in a trance. he’s just staring at jisoo like he’s a diamond in the rough.

  
“do you wanna come with me?”

  
“what?” hansol shakes his head lightly, blinking.

  
“i said, do you wanna come with me? to my room, i mean.” jisoo chuckles.

  
hansol nods, standing up and grabbing his phone and letting jisoo drag him by hand towards his room. jisoo opens the door, making sure not to let it creak otherwise there could be a chance for one of the other members to wake up. he closes the door behind them, immediately turning around and placing his hands on hansol’s waist, kissing him hard. hansol needs to take a step back at this, nearly falling over. he lets his eyes close, holding a hand at jisoo’s cheek.

  
hansol, being as sneaky as he usually is, presses his home button and swipes left, opening the camera. he opens a single eye, being able to know where the shutter button is and pressing it. unknowingly, his phone makes a noise of him taking the picture, and jisoo pulls back.

  
he expects jisoo to be shocked at the least, maybe even mad. but he doesn’t expect him to say what he does.

  
“send that to me.”

  
“you.. want the picture of— of us kissing?” hansol raises an eyebrow curiously, though he’s sure jisoo can’t see it through the darkness.

  
“new homescreen.” you can hear the seriousness in his voice, very clearly.

  
hansol can't help but laugh at that. he sits on the side of jisoo’s bed. he brings up his number, checking maybe three times that it’s actually him and sending the picture. jisoo’s phone dings maybe a moment after he’s sent it, immediately pressing save.

  
and in a few moments, the picture of them kissing was both their homescreens.

  
jisoo laughs, and it’s hearty one. he’s not trying to hold back anything because it night time. he can let his walls down around hansol and hansol appreciates that more than ever. jisoo ends up with his head in hansol’s lap, and hansol carding fingers through his hair in a more relaxing sense. jisoo lets his eyes close, and he’s finally feeling able to sleep.

  
“do you not wanna kiss anymore?”

  
hansol’s voice rips through the silence like scissors on thin fabric, and jisoo’s eyes snap open.

  
“no, i do… just tomorrow. can we sleep?” he mutters, closing his eyes again.

  
“yeah, we can sleep.”

  
and with the thought of eachother on their minds, they slept.


End file.
